


Ron

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Poetry, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ron

Wet dreams he did have about Harry  
One night he was caught staring,  
He asked the hunk, and his heart did sunk,  
For he found out his crush shipped Drarry.


End file.
